O Que te Falta
by Saggin' Jowls
Summary: O que faltava em Ino para que ela fosse completa? [OneShot][InoxShika]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**O Que Te Falta.**

O sol nascia devagar e majestoso por cima da grande montanha, enquanto o céu escuro era lentamente substituído pelo azul claro e límpido de um dia que prometia muito sol. As nuvens brancas borravam os céus movendo-se e brincando entre si.

Deitado despreocupado em um campo bastante aberto, onde tudo o que se podia enxergar era uma vasta cobertura verde sobre chão, grama fofa com um leve cheiro de terra molhada, que dava um clima a mais àquele maravilhoso momento, estava um jovem. Pequenas flores lilás enfeitavam e contrastavam com o verde da grama, dando ao ar mais um cheiro agradável.

Suas narinas logo foram invadidas com o cheiro das margaridas espalhadas ao seu redor. O cheiro inundava seus sentidos, fazendo com que seus escuros olhos que antes encaravam atentamente o céu se fechassem involuntariamente, apenas curtindo o espírito do momento. Aquele cheiro era muito familiar... Não sabia se era porque sua companheira de time trabalhava em uma floricultura e às vezes carregava consigo aquele maravilhoso aroma floral, ou talvez fosse de uma flor qualquer que já tivera cheirado.

Ou, talvez não fosse só isso. E se aquele fosse o cheiro característico dela? Não apenas por trabalhar em uma floricultura. Ela afinal seria o mais perto possível que alguma pessoa chegaria a parecer-se com uma flor, na opinião do jovem shinobi.

Absorto em seus pensamentos balançou levemente a cabeça por começar a pensar na pessoa mais... problemática que já conhecera. Como era possível achar-se tanto assim a grande celebridade, o centro das atenções? Talvez porque Ino não seria Ino se não fosse assim.

Problemática.

E como alguém problemático poderia ocupar seus pensamentos? Não tinha coisas mais interessantes para ocupar sua brilhante mente que uma simples garota metida? Talvez porque naquela garota metida existisse algo mais do que seu ego incrivelmente inflado. Ou talvez ele simplesmente gostasse do jeito dela...

Mas, ainda assim, era problemática.

Tão problemática, que ao abrir seus olhos para voltar a observar os borrões brancos que pairavam no céu, sua visão foi obstruída por algo. Seus olhos desacostumados com a luz, devido ao longo tempo fechados, ardiam ao contato com o sol. E tudo que ele podia enxergar era uma silhueta de alguém que se debruçava com metade do corpo para olhá-lo nos olhos.

E conforme a visão foi tomando foco, seu pesadelo foi tomando forma. A figura feminina à sua frente, a intensa coloração azul celeste que se mantinha imprimida em sua mente denunciavam a presença da tão pensada colega de time. Sempre que tudo parecia ser bom demais para durar mais de cinco minutos, aquela paz ininterrupta surgia Ino para atrapalhar.

Definitivamente, muito problemática.

Sua sobrancelha ergueu-se ao observar a expressão nervosa no rosto da kunoichi à sua frente, que permanecia na mesma posição como se não fosse sair dali tão cedo. E com um rápido movimento, a garota dos cabelos louros saiu de sua frente, sentando-se ao seu lado na grama fofa.

Passou a observar o céu, calada. Espere... calada? Shikamaru ganhou uma expressão de total surpresa em seu rosto, talvez Ino não fosse tão previsível assim, afinal. Levantou-se surpreso, sentando-se também.

A garota voltou seu rosto para o lado, encontrando seu olhar com o do jovem dos cabelos negros presos precisamente em um rabo de cavalo alto um pouco bagunçado. E ela... ela sorriu. Sorriu? Shikamaru levou as costas das mãos aos olhos, esfregando-os. Como se depois que fizesse isso aquela miragem fosse sumir. Mas... Quando abriu seus olhos, Ino ainda sorria intensamente, agora de olhos fechados.

- Ino? Você está bem? - Perguntou incrédulo, observando-a abrir vagarosamente os olhos, revelando seu brilho azulado.

- Estou ótima, por quê? - Perguntou também um pouco desconfiada a jovem recém-chegada, parando de sorrir.

- Está... sorrindo. - Ele disse, abaixando o rosto já esperando pela explosão de mau-humor que viria á seguir.

E, realmente, o que se podia esperar? O som foi tão alto que Shikamaru tapou os ouvidos com as mãos no mesmo instante.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER, BAKA? - Berrou a jovem, erguendo seu rosto para o lado, para ficar mais perto ao ouvido do garoto.

Retiro, ela é sim muito previsível. E problemática.

- Pfff... - Foi o que o garoto respondeu, voltando a deitar-se na grama, apoiando a cabeça com os dois braços. - O que está fazendo aqui afinal?

- Nada. Não posso dar uma volta mais? Você não permite? - Disse a garota, acalmando-se um pouco, mas falando seca.

- Humm... - Suspirou Shikamaru. Talvez Ino fosse tão chata assim porque era sempre ela que o chamava e tirava-o de seu ritual favorito.

O silêncio então se instalou sobre eles. A cabeça de Ino dava mil reviravoltas, afinal por que sorrira para ele? Talvez porque tentar esconder sua verdadeira maneira de pensar por baixo de uma grossa camada de orgulho misturada com egoísmo e ser aquela garota irritante não estava mais levando a nada. Mas fazer o que, ela era assim. E por que ele tinha que ser tão preguiçoso? Observar nuvens? Que coisa idiota.

E irritante.

E por que ele sempre tinha que perturbar sua paz sempre reclamando de seu desempenho nas missões, só por que uma garota tenta manter sua beleza diária. Missões poderiam fazer mal à sua aparência. Mas Shikamaru sempre dizia que aquilo ultrapassava e muito os níveis de futilidade de uma kunoichi. Fazer o que, ele que a aceitasse como era, não iria mudar simplesmente porque ele queria.

Ou, talvez ela até levasse em conta a opinião dele. Mesmo ele sendo totalmente preguiçoso, ele era um gênio, não era? Que bobagem! Shikamaru, um gênio? Apenas Ino não o enxergava como tal. Talvez porque ela conhecesse um lado dele que ninguém mais conhecia. Aturá-lo durante treinos e missões eram oportunidades para que algumas características não-superficiais aparecessem nele. Ou talvez ela simplesmente não conseguisse vê-lo como gênio. Ele era simplesmente folgado.

E, é claro, irritante.

E quanto àquele passatempo chato? Nuvens? Isso era tudo na vida dele? Ele não gostava de mais nada? Nada? Era o que os lábios dele pronunciavam, mas no fundo Ino sabia que não era o que o coração queria dizer. Coração, aquele músculo involuntário. Coração sente? Mas é claro que não! É tudo coisa da mente! Coração simplesmente bombeia o sangue. E por que, mesmo Ino sabendo disso, ainda achava o garoto e aquele maldito passatempo dele idiotas?

Talvez, porque fossem muito irritantes.

E como se não agüentasse mais segurar aquilo dentro de si, Ino arriscou tirar sua dúvida, mesmo não esperando uma boa resposta vinda do ninja estrategista, ele nunca a respondia com palavras coerentes, e, no mínimo, compreensíveis humanamente.

- Shikamaru? Tem algo que você gosta, além de nuvens? - Ela disse, observando o céu com os borrões brancos irritantes, quase tão irritantes como... Ele próprio.

Shikamaru surpreendeu-se, mesmo que não fosse isso que expressasse em seu rosto. De onde Ino tirara aquela pergunta? Ele revirou sua mente em busca de uma resposta. Sabia que as nuvens eram sua grande paixão, mas teria algo além delas que ele gostava? Pense, pense...

- Talvez. - Foi o que seus lábios pronunciaram como se dependessem disso. Quem seria Shikamaru se desse uma resposta óbvia demais?

Ino suspirou. Aquilo era típico de Shikamaru, ele nunca se dignaria a dar uma resposta concreta e plausível, muito menos para ela própria. Por que Shikamaru tinha que ser tão previsível? Seria mesmo Shikamaru se não fosse?

- Você... Parece uma nuvem. - Ela disse baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para o jovem ouvir. Ele apenas demonstrou uma expressão de tédio, nem se dignando a perguntar porquê de ela ter dito aquela besteira. Mas, mesmo não recebendo a pergunta, ela continuou. - Elas são lentas e parecem ser preguiçosas... E muito irritantes! É, você é uma nuvem!

Aquilo era um insulto indireto? Mas como não... Era só isso que Ino sabia fazer. Insultar, reclamar, questionar, ser chata. E problemática.

- E seus olhos... São azuis. - Disse Shikamaru, controlando-se para não dizer o que acabara de pensar.

Uma expressão de desprezo formou-se no rosto de Ino. Ora! Que frase mais óbvia! Seus olhos são azuis, isso até uma criancinha de dois anos saberia perceber. E ele ainda era chamado de gênio?

- Poxa, você é mesmo um gênio, Shikamaru! - Disse ela sarcástica, fazendo Shikamaru suspirar pesadamente.

- Que tal me deixar terminar? - Disse ele encarando-a entediado. - Seus olhos, são azuis, como o céu.

Hã?! Ino dessa vez ficou surpresa. O que ele queria dizer com aquela besteira, novamente?

Retiro, talvez ele não seja tão previsível.

- O quê você...? - Começou ela, sendo interrompida pelo dedo indicador de Shikamaru que se posicionava sobre seus lábios, calando-a.

-... Mas ainda falta algo neles. - Continuou Shikamaru, observando como os azulados olhos de Ino arregalavam-se em surpresa.

- O que falta neles, gêniozinho? - Perguntou ela, sendo incapaz uma vez se quer em sua vida deixar de anexar um comentário sarcástico em qualquer uma de suas frases.

Shikamaru pensou por um segundo. Deveria dizer mesmo? Tsc, do que iria fazer diferença?

- Nuvens.

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A: **Bem galerinha (xD) isso aqui vai ser inútil, porque eu sei que ninguém aqui é ignorante xP Mas... Pra quem não entendeu, a Ino compara o Shikamaru com uma nuvem, e ele diz que nela faltam as nuvens. Ohhhh ;). 

Bem, obrigada à quem leu, gostaria que deixassem seus comentários, eles são muito importantes pra mim.  
Mais nada à declarar!

Beijo beijo.


End file.
